Fighting
Fighting is a common occurrence in Bully. Although not as common as Bullying, fighting happens nearly everyday, especially on school campus. Why Fighting Happens Fighting happens for many reasons. The most common reason is rivalry. Clique members will normally attack a member from a rival clique on sight. For example a Jock will attack a Nerd on sight if the nerd is the near the gym. Also clique members will attack another student if that student is fighting a member of the same clique. Cliques are more aggressive when on their own turf. Nerds, for example, usually get along fine with non-clique students but may try to insult or push them around in front of the library, and the Bullies will shove a Greaser if he wanders out of the auto shop and into the school parking lot. Fighting also happens when a weaker student sometimes stands up for themselves against an antagonistic student such as a bully, which then causes the bully to attack. Sometimes the reverse happens where the student picked on will attack the bully, but this is very rare. Another, less common reason for fighting is jealousy. If a person sees someone they have recently kissed kissing another person, they will attack. This is also the only way you can get two girls to fight. Random fighting can spawn anywhere on campus. Fighting Styles Each clique and some students has their own unique fighting style. Jimmy Hopkins When Jimmy first arrives at Bullworth, his default fighting style is a boxing style using a relatively simple combination of right and left hooks. When grappling, he makes use of a headbutt and two close-in punches, followed by a knee strike. He also has a running shoulder tackle and a grappling take-down followed by a series of punches. He can also throw an adversary to the ground and kick them, or pin him to a wall and knee him in the groin. Although they do not count as individual moves, most of Jimmy's attacks have a 'light' and 'heavy' version, the heavier being used if the player controlling Jimmy holds the button instead of just tapping it. The gut slug, which is not mentioned in the manual or an in-game tutorial, is executed from a standing grapple. After delivering a light first punch, execute a heavy second punch. During the course of the year, Jimmy learns various martial art and wrestling techniques. He can counter Russell's powerbomb, Hal and Norton's bearhug, and Juri and Luis' wrestling moves by repeatedly hitting a specific button depending on the version of the game. He also has the opportunity to gain access to every projectile weapon used in the game, including two (the Super Slingshot and Rubber Band Ball) that are only available to him. Moves Gary Smith During the early game, Gary uses the same flailing punches fighting style of the Bullies, although when grabbing an opponent, he can throw a straight punch to the face or a knee strike. Strangely, he blocks very often during free roam and has large life bar, behind only Russell, Bif and Damon. During his boss fight, he uses straight punches, a kick to the groin and a knee to the gut. Pete Kowalski Pete is not a tough fighter. He uses the fighting style of the non-clique students; shoves and weak punches. He tends to run away rather than fight. In missions, he cowers and yells for help. Bullies The Bullies are all poorly skilled fighters. Russell is their toughest member. Wade Martin and Davis White are slightly less aggressive than Trent Northwick, Ethan Robinson, Troy Miller, and Tom Gurney, the whole of the clique besides Russell have the same health. None of the bullies aside from Russell are notably tough. They use a brawling style where they throw wide winging punches, and a kick to the midsection that briefly stuns the opponent. If they grapple an opponent they will throw a gut slug that drops their opponent, sometimes executing grapple take-down or push their opponent back. If they grapple an opponent to floor, they will use the face spit bullying move that Jimmy uses. Russell uses the same fighting style. However, his massive strength causes his attacks to do a lot of damage. He also uses a powerbomb from a grapple when fighting. Defensively, he is more adept at blocking punches than most students, he cannot be grappled with (which means he cannot be stuffed in a locker or thrown in the trash), and he possesses more stamina than any other character in the game, even the police officers. During his boss fight, Russel uses many Pro Wrestling moves. He uses a back fist, a clothesline and a double axehandle in addition to his usual Powerbomb. He also charges Jimmy head first to spear him into the walls of The Hole. About two thirds of the way through the fight he automatically tackles Jimmy and tries to put him in a Boston Crab. Sometimes a bully will use weapons such as wooden planks. Davis and Wade will sometimes make use of a slingshot. Nerds The Nerds are the weakest fighters in the school. Most of them have smaller health metres then Pedro De La Hoya and Sheldon Thompson. Earnest Jones is the nerd with the biggest health meter, where as Donald Anderson is the weakest member of the clique. Earnest, Bucky Pasteur, Cornelius Johnson, Donald and Thad Carlson use the same fighting style. They throw awkward, darting punches, slap wildly at the air, and occasionally tripping as they push their opponent. Algernon Papadopoulos uses a very similar fighting style in which he leans back in his fighting stance, where as the skinny nerds lean forward. He also can't work up the running speed to use the falling push attack. Melvin O'Connor and Fatty Johnson share a more effective fighting style. They use a heavy slap, shoulder barge, belly bounce combo. In Scholarship Edition, they only use the slap and shoulder barge. For this reason they are considered to be the toughest nerds, though they have smaller lifebars than Earnest. Although the style looks clumsy, if the second-to-last move in the combo hits Jimmy it breaks his guard and the last move knocks him down. The Nerds will frequently use weapons when fighting. Specifically, they may use stink bombs, firecrackers, the bottle rocket launcher and the spud gun. When using weapons the Nerds have infinite ammo, but knocking them out causes them to drop their weapon, giving Jimmy an ammo refill. Preppies The Preppies are a fairly tough clique. All of them are trained pugilists, and use many styles of Boxing unlike the rest of the cliques when they fight they dodge and counter attack. Except Bif, all other Preppies will throw eggs when fighting from a distance Gord Vendome and Tad Spencer share a freestyle boxing style where they use three-hit combos ending with a charged punch, and use their footwork to step back to avoid punches. Justin Vandervelde and Parker Ogilvie use a normal boxing stance and throw hard hooks to the body and use an overhand right cross - they are also the only two can execute five-hits combo aside from Jimmy. Bryce Montrose and Chad Morris use a philly shell defensive style, and are slightly tougher than the other four. They are the only preppies that use grapples and running tackles, and they can counter being grappled themselves. They also use a kick that knocks anyone down, including the toughest students. When accompanied by other Preps, they will get behind their opponent and hold his arms to give the other Preppies free shots. Strangely, while interrupted in the Boxing Gym, Bryce uses Bif's fighting style and even has his immunity to grapples and large life bar. Bif Taylor uses the same stance and style that Gord and Tad do, but his combinations are longer and he more regularly backsteps to avoid punches. He also doesn't get knocked down by any moves other than the overhead punch and is usually immune to being grappled by anyone who is not authority. His life bar is the second largest in the game, equal to Johnny's and behind only Russell's. Most of the time, Derby Harrington uses the exact same style as Bif, and even has the exact same health meter. During his boss fight, however, Derby uses unique moves. His boxing style is textbook, but he includes illegal punches, including a series of punches to the kidneys, and a rabbit punch. Derby also throws a mean left uppercut, similar to the one Jimmy learns from the Hobo. Greasers The Greasers are a fairly tough clique. On average they are slightly tougher than the Preppies, although none of them are a match for Bif, nor do they dodge, and do not block nearly as often as Preppies. They have three different fighting styles among them, all based on various martial arts. All of the Greasers except Norton and Hal can punch downed opponents in the stomach similar to when you kick someone if they are down. Lefty Mancini and Vance Medici have a fighting stance that looks similar to Muay Boran. The strikes they use are hook punches, sometimes in a combo, and a kung fu roundhouse kick. When they throw the kick, their arms go out to the sides, which is bad technique. From a grapple, they use a knee to the kidney and then a straight punch that knocks the opponent down. The medium sized Greasers, Lucky De Luca, Peanut Romano and Ricky Pucino, use what appears to be a Muay Thai kickboxing style, attacking with a low roundhouse kick and knee strike (which can knock even the tougher students down like Russel and Bif), while throwing out hooks. The medium sized Greasers are also the only ones who make use of the slingshot for ranged attack. Norton Williams and Hal Esposito have a more street wrestling fighting form making them the two toughest members of their clique behind Johnny himself. Their fighting style is a savate front kick, and sometimes a hook following by wide swinging uppercut (both punches break Jimmy's guard). From a grapple, they pick an opponent up for a bearhug that does continuous damage, and if accompanied with other Greasers, they will hold their opponent to give other Greasers free shot. Their front kick is powerful enough to drop even large tough students like Russell and Bif. They can also counter being pushed, tackled or grabbed by Jimmy by putting him in a headlock and twisting him to the ground in a pin where they proceeds to pummel him. They are both tough enough to survive a single body shot from the spud cannon, although a head shot knocks them out. Johnny Vincent has a unique fighting style. He has a haymaker that goes through a block and knocks the opponent down, and a high front kick that likewise goes through a block and drops the opponent. After hitting the high kick, he grinds his foot into their head and spits on them. He also incorporate his fellow mid-sized greaser's strikes but with the kick aimed for the kidneys. He also has a sizeable amount of health effectively making him one of the toughest students. He is also the only clique leader who uses the same fighting style in both free roam and his boss fight. Jocks The Jocks are a very tough clique, and probably the most dangerous in the game, due to numbers: it is not uncommon for Jimmy to find himself fighting six or seven of them at once, including the highly aggressive and very tough Damon West. All of them, excluding Luis and Juri, use the same shoulder tackle attack as Jimmy (unlike other students who throw running punches or tackles). However, most of the Jocks won't even block, and they do not have any kind of ranged attack. They display three distinct fighting styles. Casey Harris and Bo Jackson use a boxing style punch combo, and from a grapple they'll use a straight punch that knocks their opponent down. If accompanied with other Jocks, they will hold their opponent to give other Jocks free shot. Luis Luna and Juri Karamazov use pro wrestling moves. Their main attack is a three hit combo ending with a polish hammer.. The second hit will break Jimmy's guard and make him stumble, so unless he dodges one of the other attacks the third will knock him down. From a grapple they both use the side slam. Juri also uses a scoop piledriver, and Luis uses a move called a spin-out powerbomb. They can also hold their opponent if accompanied by other Jocks, letting them beat their opponent easily. Like Norton and Hal, they can counter being pushed. Ted Thompson, Damon West, Dan Wilson and Kirby Olsen use elbow strikes and football tackles. Despite being a clique leader, Ted doesn't have unique fighting style. He rarely even uses the tackle. The tackle takes down whoever it hits, even characters who are normally immune to grapples. However, grapple-immune characters will immediately push them off and get back up if hit with it. Damon has a very large life meter, and while he isn't as skilled a fighter as some other characters or immune to grapples like Russell and Bif, his toughness makes him one of the most dangerous fighters in the game. All of them sometimes use the knee drop when they have someone pinned to the ground, which is identical to the one Jimmy learns in Gym 3. Townies The Townies, including their leader Edgar Munsen, all use the same fighting style - a kidney punch, jumping knee, double axehandle combo, and Otto Tyler and Duncan also use a running overhand punch. Also, like the Jocks, they can perform a shoulder tackle. In some versions of the game, all the Townies use the running punch. They'll also use a headbutt from a schoolboy press or a knee drop instead of the punches everyone else uses. Gurney and Jerry sometimes throw firecrackers from afar, and can counter being pushed from a grapple. The Townie fighting style is the most damaging of all the cliques, and they're very aggressive when fighting. For that reason they're considered to be the toughest clique. However, their health, even for the bigger Townies, is about the same as the average Prep or Greaser's health. Edgar has slightly more health than Damon but less than Bif. All the other Townies are about average in toughness. Even Omar, the Townie second in command, isn't any tougher than the rest of the Townies execpt for when Jimmy has to recieve the key to the Chem Plant. In Bully, the double axehandle move that the Townies use goes through Jimmy's guard, damaging him and knocking him down. In Scholarship Edition, the difficulty of the Townies was toned down, and anyone can block the axehandle. While interred in the Asylum, the townies have a different fighting style. They fight from a crouch with wild swinging punches, and they will sometimes jump onto their opponent, wrap their legs around them to hold on, and then bite them. Non-Clique Students The Non-Clique students aren't aggressive and usually won't fight without being provoked. They're the second weakest students after the nerds. Even if they do attack, Jimmy can sometimes cause them to run away from him by taunting them. Most of the non-clique boys use the same style, straight punches and shoves. Ray Hughes' fighting style consists only of shoves, but his shoves damage even a blocking opponent. Unlike the other cliques, the punches Non-clique students use can hit several opponents around them even if they don't intend to. The toughest of the non clique students is Lance. He is more aggressive than other non-clique students, and can sometimes beat Bullies without help. Constantinos is as weak as Sheldon, and Pedro. However, when Constantinos fights Jimmy while dressed as the Mascot, he has a unique fighting style. He uses straight punches, a field goal kick to the groin that goes through a block, and a headbutt that also goes through a block and knocks Jimmy down. None of the Non-Clique students use any grappling moves. Prefects The prefects never engage in fisticuffs and are trained in using a restraining technique to bust students. They bust students by grabbing them at the back of their shirt collars and then grappling them to the ground by the throat. Once a prefect has a student on the ground, he will keep them pinned to the ground by their collar. They will break up fights with a running punch before trying to grapple. Most students, including Jimmy, can break away from the prefects, with either a shoulder barge, a stomp to the foot, or a groin grab. However if the student is in serious enough trouble (trouble meter in the red), the prefects will bust them automatically the moment they gain a grip on them. The prefects' ability to automatically bust someone, coupled with the fact that any attack on them puts Jimmy's trouble meter in the red, makes them nearly impossible to fistfight successfully. They are not immune to grapples, and can be stuffed in lockers and trash cans. They can also be fought at range with the slingshot or another weapon. Perhaps because they are students, prefects have relatively moderate-sized health bars, with Seth's being slightly larger than those of the other three. Their health points were probably carefully determined so that no single attack could knock them out. The most powerful attack in the game, a spud round to the head, reduces them to a sliver of health, but they remain fully combat-capable. Girls All the girls, both the younger and older ones, have the same fighting style. It's very difficult to get a girl angry enough to start a fight Jimmy, although beating enough people in their clique will make them angry. One sure way to make one attack him is to point the camera at her while she's already angry or if Jimmy has bad faction. Also, if you spray a tag which is offensive to the girls' clique, she will also attack you. Attacking a girl causes Jimmy's trouble meter to fill instantly. The girls only have two attacks; a slap and a knee to the groin. Even Zoe, who is according to various dialogue a good fighter, only uses these two moves. Most of the time a girl will run away after connecting with a single hit. They can also be intimidated by being pushed, they'll usually run away even if they were actually attacking if this happens. Like Non-Clique students, they can sometimes be frightened away by a taunt even while they're attacking. All girls share the lowest health meter in the game. Girls cannot be grappled. They will automatically knee Jimmy in the groin if he tries, and then run away. They can be hit with the running tackle from behind, however. The leg sweep combo will also knock girls down to one knee instead of knocking them down and the roundhouse kick will make them flinch backwards. A glitch allows other students to grapple girls if they were aiming for Jimmy and grabbed the girl instead, but they automatically and instantly release them. The only exception is when Prefects bust them for being outside after curfew. If Jimmy is caught by one girl who he's kissed in the past making out with another one, the girls may fight each other by grabbing each other's hair. They'll do this for a few seconds and then run in opposite directions. The offended girl may take either a slap or knee at Jimmy, but she'll run away immediately afterwards, even if the strike missed. If Jimmy gives a girl flowers and then insults the girl, the girl will slap jimmy with the flowers twice and run away. This causes flower petals and leafs to fly around the screen and disappear after 1 or 2 seconds. Adults There are a few different fighting styles amongst the adults and townsfolk. The male teachers and Edna generally use the same busting technique as the prefects do, but unlike the prefects, it is impossible to grapple with them. The female Bullworth staff bust Jimmy by painfully grabbing his ear, and if they successfully bust him, twisting it and hauling him up on his tiptoes. As with male authority figures, Jimmy can escape with the shoulder barge or foot stomp, as long as his trouble meter is not in the red. Most townsfolk men always attempt a grapple and takedown on Jimmy. They pin him to the ground and try to flag a policeman down. Jimmy (or other students) can escape by pushing them back and then ducking under their legs. However, if his trouble meter is in the red they get an automatic bust like an authority figure. Attacking an adult or a teacher will cause Jimmy's trouble meter to fill instantly. The men from New Coventry use slaps and grapple attempts. If Jimmy doesn't break the grapple they'll execute the same takedown and call for authority that the other townsfolk use. The two hobos, Handy and Krakauer, only have one attack, a push where they fall down themselves. They can't grapple, and are much more likely to run than fight. It is possible to provoke a townsman into attacking Jimmy by repeatedly jumping at them. It is also possible to make them attack if you starts to smash up their car if they are driving. If they take Jimmy down in front of an authority figure while his trouble meter is empty, the authority figure will try to bust the townsman. Women will use the same slap and knee to the groin that the girls do, but they'll keep on Jimmy until he gets away from them or they knock him out instead of running. Policemen won't try to arrest them for attacking Jimmy. Miss Abby doesn't appear to fight, ever. Most of the shopkeepers will evict Jimmy from their stores if he causes trouble, but Betty will try to bust him the same way the men will. Police The Police use the same restraining technique as the prefects. However they are harder to escape from. If a student or an adult is enough trouble, the Police get their bust automatically. The Police are much harder to fistfight than the Prefects, Adults and Orderlies and have much better techniques, defences and bigger life bars. Orderlies Like the other authority groups, the Orderlies never engage in fisticuffs and will attempt to bust people. However their restraining technique differs to the one used by the police, prefects and other faculty. Instead of grounding someone to the floor, they inject them with a sedative. If Jimmy is busted by the Orderlies, the screen goes swirly as he falls asleep. Category:Bully Category:Mechanics